Talk:Scáthach-Skaði/@comment-26098973-20180907050949
whelp... after some time after getting her, I love using her... and since I have Tamamo and Merlin too and after using them three for a long time now, my experience with the three: MERLIN (in the Buster Team): ' Deadly and Fast, has considerable consistency with the DPS subject and a relatively high relevance in the Field Role with high persistance. The infamy of being broken shows it... however, the main drawback that I always get from him is that having a DPS with him is either do it fast, or float around the fight for too long and it can get boring tbh... unlike back in the Kiara fight where you should stay alive for a long time as much as possible. Definitely Top Tier and worthy of fame. If you have him, don't hesitate to use him prob helps with the crave for fast clear. '''TAMAMO (in the Arts Team): ' Arts Team with her has been fun. Wide and vast options of building teams. Basically, they're like the Universal Plug-and-Play type or servants in the game. There are servants that needs good compability but they're overall so easy to use to basically dominate the fight. From stalling to critting hard to spamming NP to Not letting that enemy do a thing, yeah... they're just ''THAT ''flexible and Tamamo basically heightens it up due to that rare ability of reducing skill recast times (MAlter can do that too). The drawbacks however are things that obviously happens to me, so it may be different for others: '''1) For a NP Spam Team, I may have the Trio of Supports but I still lack more servants and craft essences to play with. This resulted to me having problems in having the spam ball rolling. Took me several turns but when I got to it, it has been non-stop spamming of NP for 2-4 consecutive turns. 2) For a Arts Crit Team, we have Waver and we have Hans, but that doesn't mean they'll go even further beyond on how ridiculous Merlin can do it with other crit supports. Not the worst drawback as it is meant to crit to fill that NP Bar up or for other reasons you want to. 3) For a Stalling Team, with the other variations of Arts Stun/Lock or Arts Charm/Lock, what this team suffers most is the Damage Output. Unlike the Gorgon team where they go Charming + High Anti-male Damage, Arts Stall really lags behind in dealing enemies fast, worth it if the enemy is like Kiara where staying alive is the utmost priority, Arts Stall Team can get really tiresome to use. But that's just me. SCATHACH-SKADI (in the Quick Team): ''' For the most part, Quicks suffer from being the "Jack-of-all-trade" being able to do most things in the game yet being really, REALLY not the best at it especially in the damage dept. with some exceptions like Kamen Rider Kintoki or Lesbo Pirates in some occasion. What Skadi brought to the Quick was the ability to compensate of being bad at being a consistent DPS. Before Skadi, Quicks for me, were never consistent with it and just causes more problems trying to do comprises and compensations. However, with her around, the Quick DPS is up there. More consistent and lesser comprimise. Can decimate an enemy as almost as fast as the Merlin Buster Crit Team, and NP Spam with relative ease like how the Arts Tamamo Team can do it. The drawbacks though are something: '''1) Lack of Team Healer, as much as someone like Parvati doing targeted heal which is really good heal skill that has NP charge attached to it, Quick suffers from the lack of any or existing team healer. Which results to the short relativity of Quick Teams in a fight 'cause you never know, the game will screw you. '2) NP with Emiya Alter levels of Usage Difficulty, '''that NP is good yet posses the same problems with Emiya Alter's skills. You can use it and basically waste it immediately but the problem is the NP Scaling and how much mileage you can get since the NP Casting. Damage Cut as the Overcharge effect kinda makes the NP not that amazing either. OC Level 1 is basically the damage cut of Level 1 2nd Skill of Scathach Assassin and it doesn't do that much when it comes to defending. It works but not really good or amazing. That's pretty much what can I say for these amazing supports... especially Skadi... Skadi brought so much to the table and none was left yet made people still crave for more from her and future Quick Servants. Jeez man... I love the current stuff we have now, still salty about Quick being not really up there but they are UP there. Playing with Quicks is even more fun now. '''Final words: '''Billy the Kid + Skadi + Support Skadi = ''Plays Karmara by Molotov in the background